powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Limiter Removal
The ability to remove limiters placed on a person in order to release their full potential. Also Called * Limit Release * Suppressor Removal Capabilities User can release/remove the limiters that are usually placed onto the body and abilities in order to prevent them from suffering the strain of their full power, or to protect the surrounding area from the destructive potential. By disabling these suppressors, the user can gain access to this full potential. Restraints can range from taking off heavy weights or other such limiters worn on the body to the forcefully disabling the body's subconscious of holding back. Applications * Potential Realization * Self Transcendence * Super Form * Weakness Removal Associations * Clear Mind * Double-Edged Power * Evolution * Pressure Point Intuition * Regulation * Sealed/True Forms Limitations * Prolonged release may cause strain and other side effects to the user. * Once removed, it may be difficult, if not impossible, to reactivate the limiter. Known Users Known Objects * Berserker Armor (Berserk) Gallery Berserker Armor.jpg|The Berserker Armor (Berserk) removes the user's subconscious limiters, allowing them to fight at their full potential. File:Zaraki_kills_Unohana.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) had limited himself subconsciously due to his desire to enjoy his fight, and by killing Unohana, he removed that limit. File:Zaraki_Wielding_Nozarashi.png|Upon killing Unohana, Zaraki finally learned the name of his Zanpakuto, and gained his full potential, enough to cut through a meteorite. File:Espada.png|Most Arrancar (Bleach) seal their true power within a Zanpakuto or another being, which would limit their true strength. File:Zangetsu_fades.png|The fake Zangetsu (Bleach) is Ichigo's Quincy powers suppressing his Shinigami potential, and with him fading, the real Zangetsu and Ichigo's potential are unlocked. File:Kokujo_Tengen_Myo-o_Dangai_Joe.png|Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō: Dangai Jōe (Bleach) gains immortality and increased speed due Komamura removing his physical heart to transform into a human. File:Rei_removes_ring.png|Before gaining full mastery, Rei Ōgami (Code:Breaker) had to wear a ring to limit his Satan Blaze. File:Heike_taking_off_jacket.png|Masaomi Heike (Code:Breaker) wore his heavy jacket to limit his Light's full destructive potential, despite his mastery. Superman.jpg|By training with Mongul II, Superman (DC Comics) was able to remove all of the mental blocks and limiters he placed on himself, allowing him to unlock his full potential, which is limitless under a yellow sun. Wonder_Woman_Zeus_Powers.jpg|Wonder Woman (DC Comics) removes her limiter bracelets, allowing her full access to the godly powers she inherited from her father Zeus. File:Frieza_all_forms.jpg|Frieza's (Dragon Ball) first three forms all serve as limiters to help him control his strength... Frieza_Final_Form.jpg|...with his final form being his true one, with all limiters removed. Goku_and_Piccolo_in_Dead_zone.png|Goku and Piccolo (Dragon Ball) both wear heavy clothing to limit their strength, but remove them when faced with powerful opponents. Pikkon_Clothing.jpg|Pikkon (Dragon Ball) removing his weighted cape and hat, which serve as limiters. BrolyFloating.jpg|Broly (Dragon Ball Z) was initially forced to wear a special crown that restricted his power... 4198789-broly.jpg|...but his sheer rage at Goku allowed him to break free of the limiter, allowing him to assume his Legendary Super Saiyan form. Seilah's released form.png|Sayla (Fairy Tail) orders herself to remove her limiter. Dragon_Install.jpg|Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) removes his limiter headband, enabling him to assume his true form and power. Meisuke-Nueno.jpg|Meisuke Nueno (Hell Teacher Nube) has removed the glove that limits the power of his Demonic Arm. Alucard_hellsing.jpg|Alucard's (Hellsing) power is limited by a "Control Art Restriction System" that divides his powers into six levels... Trailer_3-1.jpg|...with Level Zero being his form when all of his limiters have been removed. File:Demon_inuyasha_.jpg|InuYasha (InuYasha) transforms into a full-fledged yōkai upon losing Tessaiga, which acts as limiter to the powerful blood inherited from his father. Riku_Blindfolded.png|Riku (Kingdom Hearts) initially wore a blindfold to limit his dark powers... The_Beginning_of_Everything_03_KHIIFM.png|...but was forced to remove it in order to overpower Roxas, assuming the form of Ansem. Hulk_vs._Onslaught.jpg|Jean Grey (Marvel Comics) telepathically suppresses the Bruce Banner portion of the Hulk's mind, completely removing his limiters and granting him the strength to overpower Onslaught, who possesses strength rivaling that of the Celestials. Karolina Dean (Earth-616) 007.jpg|Before learning how to control it, Karolina Dean (Marvel Comics) initially had to wear a specialized medic alert bracelet to assume a human form, and had to remove it to unleash her Majesdanian form and powers. Raiden Jack the Ripper.jpg|After having his pain inhibitors turned off, Raiden (Metal Gear) was able to release the limiters keeping his Ripper Mode in check. File:Eight_Gates.JPG|The Eight Gates (Naruto) are limiters of a typical ninja, and only the more powerful can remove them. File:Eight_Gates-Rock_Lee.jpg|Rock Lee (Naruto) unlocking five of the Eight Gates to release a large amount of chakra. He also wore heavy weight ankles that drastically increases his speed when taken off. File:Night_Guy.png|Might Guy (Naruto) unlocks all Eight Gates, releasing tremendous amounts of chakra that surpasses even the legendary Madara as Jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails, and would have died if not for Naruto saving him; he nonetheless ended up crippled for life as a result. Kakashi Mangekyo Sharingan.jpg|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) normally uses his forehead protector to limit the use of his Sharingan outside of battle. File:Jinchuuriki&Bijuu.jpg|The nine Jinchūriki (Naruto) can release the seal on their Tailed Beasts for more chakra. File:Naruto_nine_tails_chakra_mode.png|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) releasing the seal on his Tailed Beast Kurama, gaining its mighty powers and even cooperation without losing control. NRKai1.jpg|By overcoming their emotional obstacles, Elemental Masters (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) can access to their True Potential, gaining full control over their elemental powers. P4AU (P3 Mode, Aigis activate her true power).jpg|By releasing her limiter, Aigis (Persona 3) enters Orgia Mode, her most powerful state of being. Mewtwo Armor.jpg|Early on, Mewtwo (Pokémon) wore special M2 Bind armor to focus and control his power, which he cast off after escaping from Giovanni. Re2_super_tyrant.jpg|Upon losing its limiter coat, the T-103 Tyrants (Resident Evil) mutate and become more powerful Super Tyrants. Inner & Outer.png|When the rosary seal around her neck is removed, Moka Akashiya's (Rosario + Vampire) full power and true personality are released, turning her into Inner Moka. Gyokuro Enemy Zero.png|Upon removing the cross barrette in her hair, Gyokuro Shuzen's (Rosario + Vampire) Enemy Zero ability reaches its full potential, going from simply sensing monster energy to being able to copy other monsters' powers. Kahlua Limiters.jpg|Kahlua Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire) removing the earrings that serve as her limiters... Kahlua's Razor Wings.png|...resulting in her manifesting bladed wings... Kahlua No Limiters.jpg|...and eventually a mass of liquid flesh and blood who is nigh-immune to conventional harm. Holy Lock 1st Seal.png|Though initially limited by the Holy Lock, Tsukune Aono (Rosario + Vampire) was able to release the first seal to gain a power boost... Holy Lock 2nd Seal.png|...and release the second seal to increase his power even further... Tsukune_img000025.png|...before ultimately removing the Holy Lock completely. Hokuto_monster_form.jpg|After removing his Holy Lock, Hokuto Kaneshiro (Rosario + Vampire) assumes his true form. Lo.jpg|Tenmei Mikogami (Rosario + Vampire) assumes his true form and power after removing the three Holy Locks binding his torso. Hiko Capeless.jpg|Hiko Seijuro XIII (Rurouni Kenshin) removes his heavily weighted cape, allowing him to fight at full strength. File:Shadow_Inhibitor_Rings.png|Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) taking off his Inhibitor Rings. Chaos_Shadow_Post-SGW.png|By removing his Inhibitor Rings, Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) becomes Chaos Shadow, a state that allows him to tap into a limitless reserve of Chaos energy. Abel.Nightroad.281571.jpg|Abel Nightroad (Trinity Blood) limits his power by releasing it in three stages: 40%, 80%, and 100%. Fay;_Tattoo.png|Fai D. Flowright (Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle) initially possessed a large phoenix tattoo that limited his magical powers... Yuukovol3.png|...but said limiter was removed by Yuko Ichihara as his traveling price. Lock Heart H.png|Lock Heart (Valkyrie Crusade) can close/lock and open/unlock anything, even someone's limits. File:Karasu.full.690477.jpg|Karasu (Yu Yu Hakusho) wears a mouth mask that limits his abilities, which becomes literally explosively deadly when taken off. File:Bui_In_Armor.JPG|Bui (Yu Yu Hakusho) taking off his heavy armor, which actually limits his strength instead of serving as protection. Younger Toguro at 120%.png|During his battle with Yusuke, Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) was pushed beyond his limits, assuming 120% of his power. Dragon of the darkness flame.jpg|Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) wears two limiters that he can remove at any time; a bandage on his arm that keeps the Dragon of the Darkness Flame in check... Jagan Eye.png|...and a bandana that suppresses his Jagan Eye. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Enhancements Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries